FATE
by VT233
Summary: I really don't know how to summarize this one. It's AU. Dan and Serena never met in high school. They're 25 now and they meet in a weird way. I think it's worth reading:)
1. Chapter 1

**I finished watching gossip girl like a year ago, and I shipped Derena from the start of the show. I know that there are hardly anyone who ships them but I do. So I read every Derena fanfic out there and then suddenly there was none left so I decided I should start writing them. I know that I'm not good at it, and that my writing is really bad and full with mistakes, but English is not my first language. It sucks writing without getting enough reviews but I dont blame you. I mean I read some pretty awesome fics and mine are nothing compared to them and that's why the lack of reviews didn't stop me from writing, because it's enough if there's a couple of people enjoying reading them.**

* * *

"Seriously man aren't you too old for this? You know I hate doing it" said Dan while fixing his hair.

"Dan, Dan, Dan I will never be too old to have fun. And besides, I never ask you to do anything"

"Well yeah except for that, every couple days might I add."

"You have the looks and the money, and I have the charm with talking the girls into doing anything. It works that way. Come on that girl's a bomb I've been observing her for weeks now" said Josh begging his friend to do it.

Dan Humphrey and Josh James have been friends since forever. Josh is the best friend anyone could ever wish for, he was always there for Dan, helping him when both of his parents died in a car accident, encouraging him on sending his book to millions of editors until one finally accepted it and publish it which helped Dan make real money and he was able to send his sister Jenny to college. Dan admitted that without having Josh in his life, he would still be living in dark room, drinking away his problems. Josh had one problem though, he was a womanizer. It was a ritual for them, Josh would name a girl and Dan would go and "accidently" bumping into her, he would then invite her over for dinner with his friends. Of course, Josh would be there and Dan would suddenly start acting like an ass, leaving the girls devastated. That where Josh's work start, with him being a shoulder to cry on, and a little more than that later. Dan really hated playing with the girl's heart and feelings but he couldn't say no to his friend. He was in the end his life saver, and if it took that for repaying him, he thought that he had to do it. They've been doing this for so long now, Dan wasn't sure if there was any more girls left in New York, but Josh always seem to find someone new. Of course, Dan was now hated by practically every girl, but he didn't care. He had no intention to date whatsoever; his only interests were his sister and his writing. He was already 25 years old and he hadn't had any girlfriend at all. The death of his parents 7 years ago left him really devastated afraid of starting a family and he wouldn't go out with a girl if he didn't want something to come from it, well of course except for the game he would play with Josh.

"Fine when do you want me to do it?" asked Dan knowing that he didn't have any other choice.

"Tonight, I'm going to show you her picture, her name is Serena Van Der Woodsen, she's a lawyer and the hottest girl out there, I'm telling you she's a goddess." Josh starting talking on and on about this girl, not forgetting a single detail, but Dan wasn't listening to any of the words he was saying. He was lost in his thoughts the minute Josh mentioned her name. He knew who she was, they used to go to school together, she was the reason he started writing. Serena had been Dan's affection since he was 14 years old, he had the biggest crush on her for 4 whole years until his parents passed away and he didn't care about anything anymore, let alone an affection for someone who doesn't even know him. Dan didn't know what took over him the minute he looked into that picture, she was still the same, only taller and more beautiful. She was wearing a dress that was hugging her body in all the right places, and a pair of big sunglasses that covered her face. He wondered if she was still as popular as she was back in high school. Of course she is he thought to himself. Back in high school, there wasn't a single girl who didn't want to be like her nor a single boy that didn't want to be with her. You would think that someone getting so much attention would benefit from it, but she didn't. She was the most selfless girl, with the biggest heart ever. Well that was of course what Dan thought about her, she could've been a bitch but he wouldn't admit it being whipped by her. Dan must have gone silent for minutes because he got smacked on the arm by his friend.

"What?" he said startled.

"Where did you go man?"

"Oh, here. So where should I find her and where do you want us to meet you?" he asked forgetting about his teenage crush and focusing on his friend's pleasure.

Josh gave Dan all the explanations, telling him she should be walking home from work and she should be in front of her building at around 7 p.m. Dan should be waiting there and he would do his job that always seemed to work. A man with his looks wearing a suit and a smile was hard to say no to. It was 5 p.m. now so Dan thought it would be best if he started preparing himself now, after all he was going to meet his high school love for the first time in years.

Dan showered, got dressed, than undressed, than dressed again, then undressed than dressed until he finally thought that the outfit he was wearing should do it. It was a navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath it and a blue tie. He put on his most expensive watch, and his favorite perfume to impress her with his smell. He had no idea why he was this nervous, he and Josh did this at least twice a week, but he was feeling unbelievably anxious for an unknown reason. Maybe because it's the first time he will do this with someone he knew before, or maybe it's the fact that she's so beautiful, and then maybe it was his 15 years old self that was nervous and not him. Dan checked himself in the mirror one last time before he grabbed his keys and cell phone and exited the house. He got into his Audi and headed towards the address that Josh had given him. It was the first time he realizes how creepy his best friend is for knowing all the girls' addresses. Did he actually follow them home like a stalker? Or did he just ask about them? He had no idea; he never dared to ask either. Dan parked his car in front of her building and got off it sitting on a nearby bench waiting for her to appear. He sat there contemplating the surroundings, it was a nice neighborhood, a little bit too calm where no one was walking except to enter or a building or get into the car. He then took a look at the cars, he discovered that none of the cars was old, even two years old for that matter so it has to be a rich neighborhood too. Josh did mention that Serena was a lawyer so that explains how she was able to live in here, not that she needed a job, her mother is millionaire but he always imagined her as an independent girl who did it all by herself. He suddenly saw a flash of blond hair flying with the autumn wind which caused him to stand up brutally. The picture certainly didn't do her justice, she wasn't wearing sunglasses now which showed her glittering blue eyes. Her hair shone and she was wearing a tight black skirt with a white shirt and a black heels. Dan was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him, and suddenly walking seemed to be a hard thing to do. She was getting closer and closer to the building gate and he was stuck in his place unable to remove his eyes from her figure. He couldn't believe someone could be so perfect, so beautiful so, oh god he was losing it. Serena got into the building and it took him at least five minutes to gain his conscious back after it had been taken away by this golden goddess. Dan called his friend telling him that he wasn't able to catch her today and that he'll try the next day. He returned home, and looked at himself in the mirror, it all went for vain. His suit, perfume and watch. He spent two hours preparing himself only to choke at the sight of her. Dan changed into something more comfortable before sitting on the bed and pulling his laptop suddenly having the urge to write. Words flow and he couldn't control it. It was 12 p.m. and he noticed that he had already written twenty pages, what was it about? Well the one and only Serena Van Der Woodsen.

* * *

 **I admit it, it's a weird story. And I don't know if it's good weird or bad weird.**


	2. Chapter 2

A month went by with Dan sitting on the bench everyday from 6.30 till Serena got into her building safe. He didn't talk to her. Not once. He wasn't able to walk over to her let alone talk to her and ask her out. He lied to his friend on the third day he sat there and told him that their plan didn't work and that Serena totally shut him off. He had no idea why he was still coming to this place everyday though. It was like an unconscious move, grabbing his keys and driving there until one day he decided to grab his laptop too and write on the bench where he discovered his inspiration kicked best so he decided it was going to be his place. Every writer had his place, where no matter what he was feeling he could sit there and words would just flow by. For Dan, it was the bench facing Serena's building. He was writing a story about an awful drunk man who hurt everyone with his words and his actions, he didn't care about anything and anyone, until one day he met this girl who changed it all to him. She made him realize how much more he could see of this world if he wasn't drunk. He kind of related him and Serena to that story, that he was so drunk in his sorrows living just to make sure his sister doesn't stay alone with no intention of enjoying his life, until he saw her again. Even though she never said a word to him, she felt so lively and joyous. She made him love life in a weird way just by looking at her. He would wake up every morning waiting patiently and counting the hours just for those couple of minutes with her entering her building.

It was a Wednesday and like usual Dan was heading towards the bench when he noticed it was starting to rain. He thought about going back to his car and driving home but he wasn't sure he could make it if he didn't see her face for at least a moment, so instead he put his laptop back and got a pen and a paper and started writing covering the paper with his hands as much as he could to prevent it from being soaked. He was so taken aback with his writing that he didn't notice the golden goddess arrive with an unusual shift. Instead of entering the building, she went straight to Dan and stood in front of him.

"I may not understand it or something. But do you really have to be out there? I mean I know that you love writing here I notice you every day but come on" she said as she motioned to the sky. Dan looked up at her observing every inch of her face closely. Her lips moved perfectly while she talked and her smile, he could spend hours describing it. He was in awestruck not knowing how to talk. His tongue got stuck in his mouth, and for someone who usually never shuts up, he forgot all the words out there. He nodded slightly smiling at her before putting the paper in his jacket and looking at her again breathing a heavy sigh as in to prepare the words before he spoke.

"I know it's weird, but it's something I got used to do and I didn't want some rain to stop me from doing it" he said raising his voice slightly so she could hear him over the rain.

"Well, as a lawyer I have to prevent myself for being guilty over leaving a man die from pneumonia. So how would you like to come upstairs until you at least dry before going back home?" she said giggling slightly. Serena really liked this guy. From the first day she saw him writing on his laptop over there, he intrigued her. There was passion in his eyes that she really wanted to know where it came from. She was curious on knowing what was this bench's story and why he would stop writing at 7.30 sharp everyday. It's true, she was watching him from her window. She smiled slightly when she saw him nod his head as if approving her invitation.

"So do you prefer tea or some hot chocolate?" she said after lighting the fireplace then disappearing into a room and coming back with a sweat pant and a T-shirt giving them to Dan to change in. He hesitated taking them at first feeling like it would be rude to change his clothes at a girl's place but changed his mind once he saw her assuring look.

"Uh, whatever you're having I'm good with both" he said. Serena couldn't believe it. It was a first time she meets a guy this shy and this considerate around her. Studying every move before he made it, not wanting to change his clothes, not wanting to sound rude by choosing what he wanted to drink but instead letting her chose. She didn't know if she liked it, but it was definitely different from all the boys she went out with. They would be naked by now even if their clothes weren't wet.

"Hot chocolate it is, the toilet is this way if you would like to change" she said starting to walk expecting him to walk after her.

Twenty minutes later, Dan and Serena were both sitting on a couch, hot chocolate in hand, both wearing something comfy. It amazed Dan how Serena still looked beautiful out of her dresses and skirts and with just sweatpants. She was still wearing her make-up though.

"So you probably don't know my name yet, so Dan Humphrey" he said as he put his hand out for him to shake.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen." She replied taking a hold of his hand. And in that moment, Dan thanked whatever force that made it rain that day because he knew that he would have never had the guts to speak to her if she didn't make the first move herself.

"Yeah actually, I know. You used to go to my school." He said instantly blushing. Why did he have to tell her that? She didn't know him why did he have to say that he did?

"Oh? That's weird I don't remember ever seeing you" she replied raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well first of all, I looked nothing like that. And even if I did you still wouldn't remember seeing me, because well I wasn't what you would call a popular kid back then and so I wasn't in your crowd" suddenly Dan stood up and headed to his jacket removing from its pocket a picture and getting back to Serena showing it to her. He must have been around 13 in this picture, putting his hands around his mother and dad's necks and hugging them tight. They were both kissing him on either sides of his cheeks.

"Yeah you're right, you looked nothing like you did back then" he looked cute in that picture, but not handsome. He had this irresistible charm now, with his jaw more defined and his beard showing. "So you keep a picture of your younger self in your pocket why?" she asked seeing it weird for a guy to keep a picture for him and his parents in his pocket.

Dan didn't answer her question, instead he went back and put the picture where it was before. Serena noticed how his eyes shifted and how he tensed up so she decided she should change the subject quickly.

"So what do you for living?" she asked glad that he finally looked up to see her.

"I'm a writer. I have a published book, and I recently started working on a new one."

"Wow you have a book. That must be good. What's it about?" she asked still trying to break the tension. She felt like he hated her and she didn't want that.

"Well you have to read it to find out. How about I bring it in tomorrow?"

"That sounds great. I will be waiting for it writer Dan Humphrey. So that new one is it like a sequel to the last one or?" Serena was already excited of seeing again tomorrow. She knew that they only met, but there was something really sweet about him and she had a feeling it was going to be more than a cup of hot chocolate to warm him up.

"No actually it's not. That one is a love story, the last one is… well you'll see what it is. But it's anything but a love story"

"I can't wait to read this one, and the one you're currently writing. I would like to see what inspiration my neighborhood brings" she said giggling slightly.

Dan stayed for another 30 minutes, they talked about couple other topics before Dan excused himself going near the fireplace to check if his clothes were already dry frowning when he noticed they were still wet.

"You can stay with these. Just bring them over with the book" Serena said. She wanted to make sure he would come back the next day.

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow." He said as he headed towards the door with Serena right behind him. " Oh and by the way" he added. "My inspiration doesn't come from your neighborhood. It's from a certain blonde who arrives home everyday at 7 p.m." and with that he left leaving a surprised Serena standing at the door.

That day they both slept dreaming about what would their encounter look like the next day.

* * *

 **I still don't know if it makes any sense:p More coming soon (:**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7:30 and Serena still hadn't appeared. Out of all the times he sat there waiting for her, this was the first time she was running late and she knew he was going to be waiting for her. He didn't know if he should feel offended that she blew him off or worried for her absence. Dan decided to wait for another 30 minutes just in case she shows up and when she didn't he looked at his left for the bag that had the clothes she gave him and his book and decided he would just drop them off in front of her door. He thought that if she didn't want to see him, he wasn't going to force himself in. Dan took the stairs instead of the elevator thinking that that way he would gain more time and then maybe, _just maybe_ , he will have the chance to see her. Fourteen floors passed by and he was finally standing in front of her door thinking if he should leave her a note when a noise followed by a heavy sigh interrupted him. He was pretty sure it was from Serena's house which meant that she was in. Dan knocked and started to shift his legs uncontrollably an action he always did when nervous.

"Hey I was just dropping these by when I heard a noise and I thought I should check in on you" said Dan the minute Serena opened the door. She was wearing a pink pajama with her hair messy in a bun and her nose really red. She was holding a box of tissues in her hand and it was obvious she was sick. Dan couldn't believe how cute she looked even though she was sick and with no make-up on. Serena moved from the door as to invite him in and headed straight back to the couch where she was sleeping the whole day.

"Are you okay?" he asked surprised that she still hasn't said a word.

"No am not. I'm really sick and the television won't turn on." She said dramatically as if it was the worst thing in the world causing Dan to smile.

"Well for a starter, throwing the controller won't make it work" he said finally understanding the source of the noise he heard. Dan smiled slightly as he approached her putting his hand over her forehead and noticing that it was hot. Serena observed his face suddenly dropping and worrisome taking over his expressions.

"Serena you're really hot. Did you take any medicine? Have you eaten? How long have you been feeling like this?" he said rambling causing her to smile in adoration at how worried he was.

"Dan relax, I'm not that sick. But now that you mentioned it, I am hungry so I will fix myself a sandwich do you want some?" she asked.

"You are staying here and I'm going to make you a soup. There is no getting up before you get better" he said before disappearing in the kitchen trying to find where everything is. Half an hour later, he entered the living room holding a tray where he put the soup and two pills and a cup of water. Serena couldn't believe how sweet he was acting. Taking care of her like she was a child, in fact no one have ever did that to her except when she was a child and was taken care of by a German nanny. She adjusted in her seat and waited for him to place the tray in front of her before she started eating.

"I'm just going to run down the street to buy some batteries for you controller do you need anything else?" she shook her head a no. "Can I have your key so I don't bother you to stand up?"

"Yeah sure it's on the counter by the door." He nodded his head and went.

Not fifteen minutes later, Dan was back with a bag in his hand.

"Hey you feeling better?" he asked putting his hand over her forehead to make sure the fever has dropped. "I bought you some DVDs but I didn't actually know what you like so I bought one of each. So we have romance movies, comedy, romcoms, action, science fiction and historical. Your pick" he said lovingly.

"Oh my god Dan thank you so much you didn't have to. A comedy movie would be just fine"

Dan and Serena were watching a movie with Serena laying down on a couch and Dan sitting next to her feet. He was observing her fondly, everytime she laughed his heart skipped a beat. The sound of her laughter brought him joy. It was like a little kid laughing and he was glad she picked the comic one. Not long after the movie ended, Serena fell asleep on the couch in an uncomfortable position which made Dan think it would be best to take her to bed considering she's sick. He held her carefully making sure she wouldn't wake up and headed towards her bed where he tucked her in. He then brought a chair and set it next to her bed sitting on it and trying so hard to find a position to sleep in.

* * *

The sun picking through her bedroom's window caused Serena to shift in her sleep avoiding the sunlight. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Dan sleeping on the chair next to her. She didn't remember how she ended up in her bed but assumed it was him. An uncontrollable smile crept all over her face at the sight of him sleeping with his hand under his chin and a pout over his lips.

"Dan" she whispered slightly afraid to startle him.

"Hmm?" he said now placing his hand over his knee with his eyes still closed.

"Dan" she said it again and with that he opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. When he was fourteen, he dreamt about waking up and Serena's face being the first thing he saw. Of course, in his dreams they would be sharing the same bed but it's better than nothing right?

"Hey how are you feeling today?" he asked placing himself in a sitting position and rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"I'm better, I should get ready to go to work or else I'm going to be late" she said making an effort to leave the bed.

"Uh, can't you take the day off? I mean it's better to relax today, think about it a day in bed, movies, home cooked meals " he tried to sell her off and he knew his plan was working when she smiled.

"Fine a day at home doesn't sound so bad with company. I mean yesterday I could've lost it sitting by myself. So you know how to cook?" she asked surprised.

"Just wait and see, I'm the best cook ever. I've been cooking this I was eighteen feeding my sister and I. I'll go make you breakfast don't move" he said and went to the kitchen where he decided to make her pancakes. Just as he was placing them in the plate he saw Serena take place at the kitchen's bar and grabbing chocolate chips from the bowl he had put them in.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed"

"I can walk Dan. You can't expect me to spend the whole day in bed I'm feeling better really" Dan nodded his head and placed the pancakes in front of her.

"The Humphrey's specialty is usually waffles but since you don't have to waffle iron I thought pancakes should do it"

"Umm, these are actually pretty good. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Just eat and I'll tell you all about it later" He didn't want to tell her over breakfast that his parents were dead and that he had to take care of his sister and that was why he knew how to cook. He really preferred her finding out about it through his book but since they're spending the day together there's noway a topic like this could be dismissed from all the conversations. It still hurt him to talk about it, not a day went by where he didn't think about the cruelty of their death. To say he missed them would be an understatement and with his sister in college things were worse.

* * *

"So tell me about yourself Dan Humphrey" she said. They were now sitting in her living room with Serena laying in a sleeping position since Dan insisted she needed more rest.

"Okay so I'm from Brooklyn, I have a little sister named Jenny. She used to go to Constance too, she's in college now. My parents were in an accident years ago causing them both to die. I was sixteen then and it was a huge shock. Accommodating to a life without them was the hardest thing I've ever done. We lived at my aunt's place until I turned eighteen and I was capable of taking care of myself and my sister. I never went to college, I wrote instead and with my published book I was able to send my sister to college, and yeah that's pretty much it." His voice broke a couple of times but he insisted on continuing. Serena was surprised to hear that Dan lived such a hard life. She really thought he was strong for being able to take care of his little sister and of himself at such a young age. She lifted herself so she was in a sitting position and put her hand over his.

"I'm really sorry for your loss. But just so you'll know, what you did was pretty brave. And I think your parents would be really proud of you" said Serena looking straight into his eyes. She knew that he was really hurting after telling her all this, and she wished really bad to take his pain away, but that was something that can't be replaced and her being there next to him was the only thing she could do.

"Thank you, uhh sorry it's the first time that I actually express my feelings, I usually write them down instead of saying them out loud. I didn't mean to get all emotional" he said smiling slightly.

"Hey it's okay, you can always talk to me if you feel like it. So your story, it's about them?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes it is, it's about pain and loss and it's pretty depressing. So I wouldn't hold it against you if you don't read it."

"Of course I'll read it." She smiled to him still holding to his hands." In fact, I think I will start reading it tonight" Dan nodded his head as if to say thank you.

"Okay enough with this. Tell me about yourself. I mean Serena Van Der Woodsen living in an apartment? It's a nice neighborhood I know, but I also know you can afford a lot better" he said trying to talk about something other than his parents.

"Well you're about one big thing, my mom could afford a lot better, I on the other hand, am happy to be living a simple life. I've done enough penthouses and castles in my life and living in this apartment is the best thing I could ever ask for. My whole life has been about who bought the latest car before, and who could throw the more expensive party. It was all about appearances and I never really liked it. My mother used to control me all the times until one day, I decided that I could easily give up this life for a more simpler one. Believe it or not, I used to live in a dorm back in college with a roommate and everything it wasn't until a year ago that I was able to buy this house and live in it. I have a younger brother, who visits me regularly and he's also away in college. And I think that's pretty much it"

"Wow, I would've never imagined to meet someone who's willing to give up all that for a simple life. I mean growing up I had a big problem with money, I used to work day and night to have enough money to feed my sister, but when my book got published I had loads of it and it all suddenly stopped to matter." Serena nodded her head approving his statement. She really liked this boy, his way of thinking, his sweetness and care, the way his eyes would shift off to protective mode whenever he mentions his sister. It was really nice to meet someone this different from all the others she had dated. And with that, they kept talking and talking, not leaving a single topic. The chemistry between them was really obvious, and they both knew that a day will come when they will finally be together.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for taking this long to update, I have an exam tomorrow and I've been studying the whole week. I'll try and update faster next time:)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7 p.m and Dan and Serena were still sitting together since the morning, they ate, watched movies talked about everything and anything, they even played some Wii and laughed their hearts off. The pair couldn't deny how much they got along and they couldn't be more thankful for that.

"I know that I promised you to feed you some home cooked meals, but come on Serena, breakfast lunch and now dinner? Aren't you asking for so much?" he joked after hearing Serena's stomach grumble in the middle of them watching TV.

"I can't help it that you're a really good cook. It's your fault for taking care of me" she joked back knowing that he really enjoyed taking care of her.

"Well I can't help it either, I mean with you being sick and sad. Anyone would've served you seeing you this helpless."

"Yeah well I'm glad it was you and not anyone" she said now looking into his eyes. Dan eyes shifted from her green ones to her lips. He wished he could kiss her so bad, but he didn't want to step any boundaries. They were enjoying themselves, but he didn't know how she would take it if he actually made that move. Serena noticed this and decided to approach him a little, as if telling him she wouldn't mind him kissing her. They both approached until they were mere inch apart when Serena backed off and put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, uh sorry." said Dan cursing himself for ruining it.

"No I, it's just that I, I got the flu and you can't kiss me you'll end up being sick too" she said blushing.

"Do I look like I care?" he said and he shook her head a no. and with that he removed her hand from her mouth and he held her face with both of his hands before crashing his lips over hers. It was brief at first before it got more and more passionate, breaking the tension that have been building up over the last two days. They both finally broke the kiss to gasp for air. Dan placed his forehead over Serena's.

"Wow" they both said in unison smiling slightly at that.

"How do you feel about going out? Not today, tomorrow night. " suggested Dan still holding on to Serena.

"Like on a date?" she asked surprised to see him ask that.

"Yeah, we can get to know each other's better and it would be fun"

"Okay, tomorrow night is great"

"Fine, then you'll be home from work by 7p.m. I'll pick you up by 8 how does that sound?"

"I'll be waiting for you Dan Humphrey"

"Cool. I think I should take off then, I've been here since yesterday don't want you to get bored off me" he joked standing up still holding to her hands. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to ruin their chance of getting together, and he knew that by staying there, something might happen between them.

Serena stood with him as they walked slowly towards the door, and he gave her a quick peck before leaving.

* * *

Dan didn't sleep a pink last night, he spent the whole night going through everything in his head, picturing Serena and thinking of topics to talk about in case they ran out of them. He was overwhelmed, feeling everything at once, excited to go on a date with Serena Van Der Woodsen, afraid something will happen to blow it off, happy to know that she likes him back, nervous about what's about to happen between them. He wanted to plan something special for Serena, he knew that a first date tells a lot about a guy, sure they hang out at her place and kissed, but that was different. He was officially taking her out and he knew that this must be like the 100th first date she's been to when on the other hand, it was his first first date ever. Sure Dan has been with girls before, but it never meant anything. It was strictly for pleasure and none of them could even compare to Serena. He wanted to do something really romantic to show her how much she means to him, he thought and thought until it hit him. He knew exactly what would be a great date with Serena.

Dan waited until it was 11 a.m before texting Serena.

 **Can't wait for tonight, wear something comfy-D**

He smiled happily and began to count the hours until his date with Serena began.

* * *

Serena couldn't understand what was happening with her. She woke up and turned facing the chair where Dan was sitting the morning before and recalling his cute face sleeping. Her feelings were mixed and she couldn't get herself to stop smiling. She felt like a teenager again crushing over some boy she saw at the mall. But that wasn't like it, with Dan she saw the future, she felt hope and optimism.

She got off bed and looked herself in the mirror, there was something different about her. She was never sad or miserable, but she sure as hell was happier now and Dan was the reason why.

She was at work when she received Dan's text and her heart started to beat faster, her hands sweating. He was as excited as she was. _Something comfy, what does he have in mind?_ She fidgeted in her seat wishing time could just fly by so she could finally see him again and go out with him.

* * *

 **I know that I haven't updated since forever and a chapter this small won't do it. I wasn't going to post anything until October 8th Derena's day. But i thought i post this today and a longer chapter then. I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

7:50 Dan

I stood in front of her door, trying to distract myself from knocking. I wanted to be there before ouractual date but I don't want to sound excited in case she isn't. I took a look of the white flower in my hand that I had picked up from a garden near my house. _Is it stupid to give it to her? Should I just hide it? Will she even be ready? Did she get my text? Did she give me a wrong number? Will she even be home?_ All kind of questions were running down my head. I couldn't think of a time in my life when I was this nervous, hell even when meeting my publishers I hadn't been this nervous. I don't know what is it about Serena but she has a weird affect on me. And I sure do love it.

7:50 Serena

I sat on the couch, then paced to check the window but not before stopping in front of the mirror to check myself one last time. Actually it's like the fifth last time. I'm holding my phone in my hand waiting for him to call so I could get down and meet him. In my whole life, it was the first time I got ready before time. I left the office early, headed straight home, had a shower and dressed. I had been pacing around the house for a quarter hour waiting for Dan to arrive. I tried to distract myself by watching some TV, but nothing could shake away that feeling. It was anticipation and happiness and nervousness at the same time. I like everything about Dan and I certainly don't want to screw it up. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I practically ran to the door already knowing who's behind it.

7:53 Dan

I decided that I waited enough time. I held my hand in front of her door while the other held the flower. That's right, I decided to keep it. I knocked loudly and looked straight in the middle of the door so her face will be the first thing I see. The door opened in less than twenty seconds, which is a good sign, it meant she was waiting for me to arrive. The second the door opened, I laid my eyes on the beautiful blonde goddess in front of me. She was smiling and it took my breath away. Wearing black jeans with a white top and a light blue blazer, she wore her hair down and looked effortlessly gorgeous. I smiled gently at her and entered the house as she invited me in. It took me time to prepare something to say, but I complimented her on looking beautiful and I gave her the flower I was holding. She instantly put it behind her ear and looked if possible even more beautiful. _Boy am I lucky._

7:53 Serena

I stood in front of the door, took a quick deep breath, smiled and opened the door trying to look as relaxed as I could. He stared right at me and I couldn't help but blush at the way he was looking. He looked really handsome, wearing a jeans and a navy blue shirt with his hair up. I invited him by pushing myself out of the way so he could enter. We were inside of the house when he said that I looked beautiful and the way he said it made me want to kiss him so bad. He was looking at my eyes saying it and not at my body like most of the boys. He held his hand up and I saw that he brought me a flower. For most of the girls it might be silly, but for me it was the most precious gift I could ask for. I put it behind my ear and he smiled at that which made me blush even more.

8:00

To say it was awkward wouldn't be enough, we've been standing in the middle of her living room for three minutes, barely talking and just looking at each other's. I decided to break all the tension and I told her that we should probably leave as the movie starts at 8:30. She was surprised that we were going to the movies but assuring me that it was great and that she hadn't gone to the cinema in so long. I didn't want to take her to a fancy restaurant like most of the boys did, and I remember her telling me that she loved simplicity and that she missed living her childhood so I decided that I'm going to take her on a teenager-like date.

8:05 Serena

We stood in front of his car and just as I reached out to open the door, he beat me to it and opened it for me tipping his head and making me giggle. I couldn't believe that that kind of guy actually existed. He told me that we were going to the movies and I couldn't be happier about it. I was sick of dinners and protocols and it was nice that I could let go of myself for a day.

9:00 Dan

We're sitting in our seats, too close to each other's and I couldn't be more comfortable with the proximity. All the weirdness vanished and we were actually having fun on our way here and before the movie started. Every minute I spend with her, I discover that I like her even more. We're watching a romantic movie and I can see all the emotions in her eyes. She's eating popcorn and smiling at all the love scenes. I could just kiss her but I'm afraid we're not in a stage where I could kiss her whenever I want to so I wait knowing that that day will come.

9:30 Serena

I was never one to cry get sad watching a movie, but tonight I couldn't feel worse when the characters fought imagining it was me and Dan fighting. I know I'm silly to be this attached to someone I just met, but I can't help it. I could really laugh at myself already thinking about me and Dan being a thing but you can't wash away a feeling right? Our arms are touching and he hadn't yet made a single attempt to hold me more and I couldn't be more grateful for it. I wouldn't mind if he touched me or even kissed me right now, but it was nice to know that he wasn't going out with me just for the physical stuff.

10:15 Dan

The movie is over and we're back at the car driving to our next stop, I told Serena we were going to play bowling and her wide smile put me at ease. She admitted that she never went bowling and I promised her to teach her. I discovered that she talks way too much and she puts her whole self in the story and I couldn't be more grateful to that. She looked so cute when telling a funny story with her hands all over the place and her laugh that sounded like a four year old.

10:43 Serena

We're playing bowling, well I'm playing bowling while Dan is fairly losing. He taught me how to throw the ball and since then I've been kicking his ass at it. He claps and jumps every time I make a good throw so I know he isn't bothered by losing for a girl like some of the guys are. I hugged him the first time I made a strike and my heart bumped into my chest like a 15 years old girl who just got kissed by her crush.

11:30 Dan

We played some more bowling and a couple of video games before I told her that we should probably eat before going home. We hadn't eaten anything but popcorn at the movies so she must be hungry. I stopped at a pizza place and she suggested that I get one and we could eat her at her place to which I certainly agreed to.

12:00 Serena

We're sitting on my couch, drinking wine and eating pizza and I can't remember a time when I felt happier. Dan hadn't done a single thing to make me uncomfortable and we're having the time of our lives just talking and laughing. I learned a lot of things about him, from his favorite color to his favorite food. I asked him about his future plans beside his book and he held my face and kissed me whispering this in my mouth. I kissed him back and the kiss grew more passionate until we both stopped looking in each other's eyes and smiling.

12:15 Dan

After I kissed her, we talked about more serious stuff, about us and what we might be. We both agreed that we liked each other's and we should be together. I was amazingly happy at this and I stole a couple more kisses before excusing myself to leave. I didn't want us to move fast, and by staying there more I knew that something might eventually happen. She walked me to the door and kissed me one more time telling me to text her when I got home so she could sleep knowing I'm safe.

2:00 Serena

We've been on the phone for more than an hour, and we I feel literally like a kid who stayed awake when his parents thought he's blissfully sleeping. He called me instead of texting me when he got home and we've been talking since then. I don't think we skipped a topic, we discussed everything from cartoons to political problems. It's a good thing that it's the weekend tomorrow and I don't have to work because I wouldn't have been able to wake up otherwise.

2:13 Dan

We finally said our goodbyes agreeing to sleep and to meet the next day. I hung up smiling like an idiot and I placed my head on the pillow sleeping like a baby for the first time in years, because I went to see Serena to pay my friend Josh a favor, and because I couldn't bring myself to talk to her, and because she invited me to her house after a month of stealing glances at her, and because we talked and actually got along, and because we went on a date and because I kissed her, and most of all because Serena Van Der Woodsen is my girlfriend.

* * *

 **I'm EXTREMELY sorry. I promised you this chapter would be published on October 8th and it was indeed already written by then but the internet went off and i couldn't upload it.**

 **So I tried to write in a different style in this chapter and I hope you like it:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god! Dan Humphrey is still sleeping at 10 a.m. Well now that's a first" screamed Josh as he entered his best friend's place. Dan covered his ears with his pillow trying to block Josh's voice. He was still really sleepy due to the lack of sleep after talking to Serena the night before. Not that he cared, he was the happiest he'd even been.

"Come on danny wakey wakey." Said Josh opening the curtains and removing the covers from Dan's bed.

"Go out" said Dan his voice still groggy of sleep.

"Seriously man, you suddenly stop calling me, you barely reply to my messages and now you're kicking me up?" replied Josh looking at his friend with anger.

"Aww I'm sorry baby, was I neglecting you?" joked Dan as he stood up and got closer to his friend. Josh nodded his head and pouted his lips joking back. They both laughed a little and headed to the kitchen.

"So where have you been?" said Josh eating the sandwich

"Uhh, here. I've been a little busy though."

"I know that look" said Josh wide eyes.

"What look?" said Dan confused.

"You're writing again!" screamed Josh loud. "I know you are don't try and deny it. Really Dan I'm so proud of you. What is it about this time?" he asked excited. Dan laughed slightly at his best friend's excitement.

"I won't try to deny it, yes I am writing again and you'll know soon what it is about"

"Man that's great. So you're not planning on writing tonight are you? Because I have a little script for you if you know what I mean"

"NO!" said Dan steadily leaving no room for arguing. He won't do that anymore, not now after he met Serena and is going out with her. He would never do that to her.

"Please man, I haven't asked you in so long. It's just this time come on. She's the real thing" whined Josh.

"You say that about every girl, I won't do it Josh forget about it."

"Believe me you'll thank me one day. You'll meet with a girl you already met before and you'll apologize and everything will work out between you" said Josh trying to sell the idea to Dan.

"And be with a girl you've already been with? No thanks" said Dan in disgust.

"Why are you afraid she'll compare you to me and leave you?" joked Josh.

"Josh I really mean it this time, I won't do it again." and with that he changed the subject leaving no room for negotiation.

* * *

Serena was sitting in the living room when her phone rang. It was Dan and that instantly put a smile on her face. "Hello" she replied happily.

"Hey there, how you doing today?" he asked trying so hard to prevent his face from breaking in two from smiling.

"Great. I just woke up"

"So you have the energy to spend a day with me? We can go discover places in New York. I heard it's one of the best cities in the world"

"Yeah sounds good. Do you want me to meet you somewhere or will you come and pick me up or what?"

"How about you dress up as fast as you can because I'm waiting for you in the car" Serena moved to the window to find that Dan's car is under her building. She hang up and ran to her room to look as presentable as possible without making him wait for so long. It took her more than thirty minutes to get dressed and prepare herself and when she opened the door she was surprised to find Dan waiting for her in front of the door and holding a flower in his hands. She couldn't believe how lucky she was for meeting this guy. If she could, she would pat herself on the back for inviting him to come up when it was raining. Because if she hadn't she would have missed the chance to meet the boy she's always dreamed about meeting.

"Don't tell me you were standing here the whole time I was getting dressed." She exclaimed as she took the flower from him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No I knew that you wouldn't finish fast so I waited for some time in the car and got her like 5 minutes ago. You look great by the way" he said as he took her face and kissed her gently on the lips not believing he can do that whenever he wants. "So shall we leave my lady?" he said as he extended his hand for her to meet him.

* * *

"I've been with an enormous number of guys before, I only really fell for one though and it ended up with a mess. I was left devastated for a long period of time and I decided I wouldn't fall for guys after it." Said Serena playing with the pie in her shake. They were sitting in a café talking after wandering in New York having the time of their lives. This topic was an early one since they only just met, but both Dan and Serena were moving fast feeling like they've been together for years. Serena was telling Dan about her last experience in love and how it failed miserably.

"What happened with you two?" asked Dan genuinely.

"He lied. I can't deal with lies, any kind of them. Honestly, I can forgive anything but I can't stand being lied to, my whole childhood was a series of lies. My dad lied about coming back for me when in reality he left and never came back. My mom would always feed me and Eric lies, saying that she was genuinely worried about us when in reality all she cared about was her appearance. And he knew all of that but he did it anyway."

"Oh I'm really sorry about that" said Dan holding the urge to tell her about the cause they actually met. Technically he didn't lie about anything to her, but Serena thought till now that it was fate that made him come and write under her building when in reality it was one of Josh's project. He was really afraid that she wouldn't talk to him if she knew about it so he decided not to tell her anything.

"What about you?" she asked referring to his past relationships.

"Well, since my parents died, I didn't feel like going into a real relationship. You know my parents had this amazing chemistry and the minute you saw them you could tell that they belonged together. I decided that I was bound to stay single until I can find a girl that makes me feel like that, like I really belong to her. That was really difficult so I've never had a real relationship before, just some meaningless fun ones." Serena nodded totally understanding what he meant, she noticed that ever since his parents died, Dan tried so hard to follow their footsteps and she really thinks he's making it.

"Dan, I don't know anything about your parents, and I barely know anything about you too. But I can assure you that wherever they are, your parents must be really proud of you for handling everything, for taking care of your sister and for being the gentleman you are" she said smiling slightly and giving his hand a squeeze over the table.

"I, thank you, really. That's the thing I want the most in life; for them to be proud of me and for Jenny to be proud of me. She's coming down next weekend by the way, maybe you could meet her then. She was hysterical about you back in high school. She wished that she was friends with you girls so bad."

"Yeah well every constance girl wanted to be in the crew. Except for the girls that are already in the crew" she giggled cutely at her statement. "And I would love to meet her" she said in a more serious tone.

The couple continued their conversation until Dan's phone interrupted them both.

"Well it's my best friend and he wouldn't call me unless he wanted anything. Do you mind?" Serena mentioned for him to take it.

"Hello" said Dan as he answered his phone.

"Dan don't freak out" Josh was breathing fast and Dan was sure something was wrong.

"What happened?" he said starting to panick.

"I'm okay. I got in an accident and they need to do a surgery so they want someone to sign some papers. I really am not allowed to talk but I told them I wanted to be the one to call you. Could you please come over?"

"I'm on my way" he said as he stood up fast making Serena confused.

"Listen Serena I'm really sorry to ruin our day but my friend got in an accident and I need to go fast. Come on I'll get you home" he said moving his hands all over the place. Serena stood in front of him and held his hands talking.

"Dan, calm down. Your friend's gonna be alright, you go and I'll take a cab back home don't worry about me. The important thing is for you to calm down okay?" she said moving her hands to his face feeling him relax under her touch. Dan nodded and she kissed him before telling him to go.

* * *

 **When I first started this fanfic I had all the story written down in my head. But due to demotivation caused by the lack of reviews I forgot everything so I really don't know how it's going out. I'm really sorry I'm taking so much to update and I'm publishing small chapters but I feel like nobody's reading it, plus college started so I'm kind of busy.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Humphrey, I've been informed that you were here for Josh James." Dan stood up nodding his head. He had been waiting for his friend to get out of surgery for hours. When he arrived at the hospital, Josh had already lost his conscious due to the amount of blood he lost, in fact they told him that he lost conscious as soon as he hang out the phone.

"Josh is out of the surgery for now, he's not awake now but he will be soon. As you may know from before, Josh had a problem with his kidney and now that he's been hit pretty hard he's going to need a kidney transplant as fast as he can because his kidney is only functioning 15 percent at the moment. His name is already on the donor list but we have no idea how much time it's going to take, and with Josh's case waiting is not that good. If you could contact his family and ask them to come here and take a test so we know if they match for compatibility that would be great."

"Okay I already called his parents and they're coming in the next couple of days. Doctor, Josh and I have the same blood type. Can I have the test even if we're not blood related?" asked Dan praying that he can and that he can give one of his kidneys to Josh.

"Yes of course, I'll ask the nurse to take a sample from your blood and we'll test it right away. If there's a possibility of you being able to give him a kidney, a series of test are required to be done so you'll be staying at hospital for about 2 days." He smiled slightly.

"And doctor, he's going to be good right? I mean nothing bad is going to happen to him?" Dan asked helplessly.

"He's stable, finding him a kidney would be the best thing to do right now"

* * *

It was nine p.m., Dan had already done all his tests and the doctor told him that he could be a donor and that he should think about it because it's not easy. Dan didn't need to think about it, he didn't care about the pain, giving his kidney to Josh was a must. Josh helped him through everything and it was his time to pay him back. He really needed to talk to Serena, he wanted to tell her the real reason why he was constantly on the bench next to her building, he wanted to tell her about the kidney donation too. He had only met her but they're sort of going out at the moment and that is something she needs to know. He called Jenny telling her everything and she let him know that she'll be home earlier than planned. There's noway she would let him go through two days at the hospital without her being there.

He was in the elevator of her building when she called him. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, she actually cared and was calling him. He decided to play her off and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey there, I wanted to check in on you, you told me you'd come by later and I never heard from you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah, you know actually a friend invited me to go have a drink with him so I'm not going to make it tonight."

"Oh" was all he heard from her.

"Yes, listen I should go. I'll be with my friend at the hospital tomorrow so I'll see you in two days maybe?"

"Okay sure." She said clearly disappointed he actually felt like a fool for doing it, but he can't deny that he was relieved that she was disappointed for not seeing him.

"Okay bye then" he said as he knocked on the door.

Serena was dressed in a nice dress and he couldn't help but notice that she was wearing makeup too. _Omg she was dressing up for me and I made her wait, not only did I make her wait but I called and cancelled too. Way to be a fool Dan._ Dan was really upset of himself for acting this way, he should've come down earlier, he looked up at her and saw her smiling at him which made him instantly relieved.

"Having a drink with a friend right?" she joked as she moved from the door to invite him in, but not before than taking the flower he was holding for her which she assumed is a thing he will always do.

"I was here when you called. I'm really sorry I won't do it ever again, and I'm sorry for being late, it was the longest afternoon and the hospital" he said as he walked behind her watching her hips sway and realizing how many things he liked about her.

"Don't mention it, it was a nice surprise I was upset that you wouldn't make it because believe it or not, I made or at least tried to make dinner" she said and smiled the cutest smile ever. "Shall we eat?" Serena stood up and he followed her to the dinner table where two candles were lit.

"I made salad and spaghetti, nothing special but you've got to give the credit for cooking I mean really I nev" Dan didn't let her finish her sentence, he spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips letting her know that he appreciated her for doing that he whispered a thank you in her ear before sitting down and beginning to eat.

Dinner went great, Serena's food wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, in fact with practice Dan was sure she could be a pro in cooking, and he was going to do that, he was going to teach her how to cook. He wanted to do everything with her.

Serena and Dan were sitting close on the couch, she was resting he head on his chest and he was hugging her tight, they were talking and Dan thought that it would be it. If he didn't tell her now, he would never tell her.

"Hey Serena?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"There's some things I need to tell you." Serena adjusted herself sensing the seriousness in his voice and Dan started right away.

"Josh, the guy that had an accident today, is my best friend. I can honestly say that he's the reason I'm like this now, that I kept my sanity after everything that happened to me. I owe him my life because he had just been there for me every step of a way. I would do anything for him, and you may not like what I'm going to tell you now but you have the right to know everything" Dan took a deep breath before continuing.

"Josh is a womanizer, he really likes woman and he doesn't like to be with the same women so he tries to always find new girls so there's a thing we used to do in order to help him get more girls. He would always send me to meet a girl, and then I would stand her up leaving her with no one but him to settle for. I know that it's a really low thing to do but I could never tell him no to anything. Anyway, two months ago he was at my place telling me about this new girl that he really wanted to sleep with and when he said her name and showed me her picture I realized that it was you. Serena I always had a thing for you in highschool and when he showed me you picture old feelings came back and I just couldn't do it, I couldn't get myself to talk to you and lie to you as I did for all the girls but I had this sudden urge to write which is why I kept coming right here until you invited me in and after that you know everything"

Serena was in shock. She didn't know what she should be feeling. Should be mad? Should she not care? She was really in a conflict of emotions not really knowing what to say or how to act.

"Wow" she said not looking at him.

"I know it's a lot to take in, I just thought that you should know. Serena I really like you and I really wish that it doesn't change a thing between us, and I really want to be with you. If that's what you want too, tell me. actually if it isn't what you want you should tell me too, I mean I should know what you want because honestly I respect everything you decide to do as long as you tell me about it" Dan kept rambling. He was really nervous not knowing if he should touch her or he should keep his space.

"What you did, what you used to do is really bad. Playing with girls' feelings isn't a game. I'm not going to judge you because of it, because I know that you are a wonderful guy Dan. I know that you're nice and sweet and you're everything that I could wish for and it would be really selfish of me not giving us a chance because I want to be with you too." She said moving her hand to his cheek and caressing him. Dan smiled slightly and pecked her.

"That's not all" Dan began to tell her about Josh and about him wanting to donate his kidney to him and how it was going to be a hard surgery so he would be staying at home for more than a month with no exercises whatsoever and that includes any physical exercises too so Dan and Serena would have to wait for a month or more to have any physical connection. It wasn't easy and Dan knew that he was already asking Serena too much but she didn't seem to care. She showed concern and she wished he didn't have to do it afraid something bad would happen to him but she knew that Dan had to do it for his friend and she respected that.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I can:)**


	8. Chapter 8

"You're really brave for doing this" said Serena brushing the hair from Dan's face while he's sitting on a wheel chair waiting for the nurse to take him to do more tests. He hasn't been in the hospital for 2 hours and he had already done six tests. He was going to stay at the hospital for two days so that they make sure he could donate his kidney. And if all the tests came positive the transplant surgery is set to happen in five days.

"Josh would've done the same. Actually he had done more than this" he replied smiling. His best friend still hadn't known about his decision to give him his kidney. He didn't want to get his hopes up in case something goes wrong. Josh has met Serena and has teased Dan so much about him hiding the fact that he's going out with her without telling him that. He wasn't bothered that Dan lied to him because he knew how much this girl must mean to him that he's actually going out with her.

They both saw the nurse approaching and Dan prepared himself to be taken away by her.

"I'll be here waiting for you" Serena lowered herself and kissed him on his lips giving his shoulder a squeeze. She knew Dan wanted every test to be positive to help his friend and she wanted that too. Even if Dan was going to be hurt, but better be hurt physically than emotionally over the loss of his best friend. She knew he couldn't handle another loss and the doctor made sure they knew that if a kidney wasn't available soon, Josh's life would really be at risk.

"Why don't you go home and rest? I have a whole team taking care of me. Plus Jenny will be here soon so I won't be alone"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to leave you. Gotta pay you back for when I was sick." She joked. And with that she motioned to the nurse to take him away as she sat on the chair and held his book which she started reading.

Half an hour later, Serena got interrupted by the door opening and she stood up quickly believing it was Dan coming back from his test only to be surprised by a blonde white girl entering the room. She was in her mid twenties and Serena instantly recognized her as Jenny, Dan's brother. As for the younger girl, she was shocked to see a stranger in her brother's room so she got out again checking that she had entered the right room and then re-entered again after being sure it was it.

"Hey" said Serena approaching.

"Uh, hey. I'm really sorry about this but I asked them downstairs and they told me that my brother is staying in this room. They must have got it wrong I will check again" she uttered fast and Serena was surprised to see how different the siblings talked. While Dan rambles and talks slowly, Jenny talks clearly and fast.

"Um no. actually it is your brother's room. You're Jenny right?" Jenny nodded in agreement.

"I'm a friend of Dan, they took him to run some tests about half an hour ago he shouldn't be long. Have a seat." said Serena smiling at Jenny. It was really awkward between them without Dan around and Serena knew she should make a good impression, after all Jenny was one of the most important people in Dan's life.

"I'm really sorry to ask. But how in hell is Serena Van Der Woodsen friends with my brother?" said Jenny making Serena laugh loudly at this. She knew her even without introducing herself. Dan was right; his sister really liked her back in high school.

"Actually we met like a week ago so he probably hasn't told you yet. But we've gotten really close and, uh, yeah" Serena blushed at the awkwardness of this. She didn't know what to tell Dan's sister. It was already weird meeting her alone, but telling her about her and Dan's relationship is even weirder.

"So Dan told me you're in college. What are you majoring in?" said Serena trying to change the subject and get to know Jenny.

"I was in fashion school and now I'm studying business. I want to be able to open my own fashion company one day." Explained Jenny about her future plans. " What about you? What have you been doing after high school?"

"Well I'm a lawyer. I finished college three years ago and been working since then."

"Wow. I always imagined you would be this successful, all my friends would argue with me about you being a brainless beauty but I always insisted about you being smart and beautiful. I should give them a call to claim my bet" joked Jenny. She really did like Serena so much back in high school, always looking up to her. She was one of the few socialites girls that weren't so big headed.

"Thank you so much. It's really nice to hear you say that, I'm not that successful but I'm working on it." The two blondes continued talking about college and business really feeling at ease with each other's presence.

* * *

"Am I interrupting anything?" said Dan getting wheeled back into the room and smiling at his sister and girlfriend talking and actually getting along.

"Daaaaaaan" squeaked Jenny as she ran to her brother and hugged him tight. " I missed you so much you goof" Dan hugged his sister back kissing her cheek and telling her he missed her too. They both thanked the nurse as she helped him get into the bed. Jenny instantly placed herself beside him while Serena sat on the chair watching the brother and sister rekindling. Seeing them like that made her think about Eric and how much she misses him. With him being at college and her busy at work, they would only see each other's twice a year. She misses how close they were back when she was still in high school always talking and spending time together.

"How did the test go? Are you in pain?" asked Jenny concerned.

"No I'm okay. I have another one in two hours. How about you? How was your flight?"

"It was great. Now enough with the chit chat. Care to explain how you're now friends with your high school crush and why she was here when I entered?" both Dan and Serena blushed at Jenny's statement. Dan didn't know what to tell Jenny especially in front of Serena who was sitting silent since the moment he entered the room and stood up quickly when the question was asked.

"I'm outside you guys. I'm going to give you some alone time since you haven't seen each other's in so long." Said Serena heading towards the door.

"No Serena stay" called Dan and patted as his left so she could come and sit on opposite of his sister who was claiming his right side. Serena reluctantly came back and sat next to Dan who instantly grabbed her hand in his and looked at her adoringly.

"So Jen as you already know that is Serena and she's not a friend. She's my girlfriend actually we haven't been going out for long but I really like her and I didn't tell you earlier because I knew that you were coming home soon so I figured I should be telling you this live to see your expression" Jenny couldn't believe it. Her brother is actually dating now, she never imagined that a day would come when he would date someone, and none other than Serena Van Woodsen. She was ecstatic by this so she approached both her brother and his girlfriend and gave them a hug wishing them luck with their relationship and making sure they know that she's happy for them.

* * *

Jenny and Serena were sitting in the room while Dan is having yet another test. Serena was reading Dan's book while Jenny was just texting on her phone. The room was silent and the younger girl looked up at the sound of Serena turning the page.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Serena nodded her head and thought about what she was going to say.

"I don't know if I should say that it's amazing giving the circumstances that this was written. But I can say that Dan's writing is really good. I'm pretty sure he touched every reader because of the way he portrays things. It's like he makes it real you know?"

"Yeah totally, and what he displays here, the pain and the grief is only a portion of what he was really feeling. Serena you can't imagine how long it took him to understand the fact that we lost our parents. I mean I was really in pain too but not like him." tears were starting to fall on Jenny's cheeks remembering the bad state her brother was at. Serena quickly closed the book and placed herself next to Jenny hugging her hard.

"You'll take care of him right?" asked Jenny looking right into Serena's eyes. "You have to take care of him Serena. You're the first girl in his life, that means he really likes you and I know my brother. He's going to think so high of this, and he's going so fast but that's only because he likes you. So will you take care of him?" sobbed Jenny moving her head on Serena's shoulder now.

"Hey Jenny" said Serena removing Jenny's head from her shoulder so she could look into her eyes.

"I know that I've been with tons of boys before but nobody, absolutely nobody made me feel the way Dan is making me feel and just after a week after meeting him. So yes, I will take care of him I promise" and with that the two blondes hugged.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is finally here! I can't believe how long it had been since I last updated.**

 **I'll try to update faster next time. Please leave your review if you like it:)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dan are you sure you want to do this?" asked Josh concerned about the decision his friend just made. All tests were made, and Dan was proven to be a great donor to Josh and so he told his friend about his decision.

"Yeah pretty sure. The surgery's tomorrow whether you want it or not." Said Dan smiling.

"I… I really don't know what to say. Just, uh , thank you. Thank you so much" said Josh with tears starting to form under his eyes.

"Don't say a thing, just rest because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" replied Dan before hugging his friend and going back to his room where his sister and girlfriend were sitting waiting for him.

"Hey did everything go okay with Josh?" asked Jenny the minute she saw her brother entering the room. Dan nodded his head sighing. "He's really worried though, I left him by himself because I need to rest too, could you maybe go and check on him? Maybe stay with him for the night?" he demanded hoping his sister would agree. It killed him to see Josh this afraid but he needed rest as much as his friend did.

"Yeah sure, will you be okay though?" she asked concerned.

"I'm staying here tonight you have nothing to worry about Jenny" Serena replied smiling at Jenny. Jenny nodded her head and hugged her brother one last time assuring him that she will see him again before his surgery and she left the room to go and be with Josh.

"How are you holding up?" said Serena when she and Dan were finally alone.

"I'm okay" "Well that's good" Dan noticed how Serena's voice shifted at the end of the sentence and he knew that she was worried about him. He still can't believe how much she's taking up for him. She has been with him in the hospital for 5 straight days only going for work and later the night to sleep. And tonight she's even sleeping in the hospital so she can be with him in the morning before his surgery. Dan knew that Serena was a special girl from the minute he laid his eyes on her but he hasn't imagined that she would stick up with the bad days even after a week of meeting him.

"Hey come here" he motioned for Serena to come sit next to him on the bed. He held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes while talking slowly letting her sink everything in. "I'll be okay, there is no reason to be worried. The doctor told you himself, nothing bad is gonna happen. Okay?" he said as he caressed her face with his thumb.

"I know everything's going to be fine but Dan I really like you and if anything happened to you in that room I don't know what would I do" she said truthfully.

"I really like you too, more than you can imagine and I promise you as soon as I get better we'll relive every single thing new couples do. I'm really sorry for making you go through this, and if I could I would have chosen another timing until you and I got to know each other's better but it just happened and I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate you sticking by my side while I go through this." He said rubbing Serena's shoulders and sensing how tensed she was so he asked her to turn around and he massaged her shoulders while giving her neck a kiss every now and then until they both felt sleepy and decided they should sleep.

* * *

The next day was a hard one for the four of them, Dan and Josh were both being prepped for the surgery and Serena and Jenny were just watching helplessly, they were bound to get carried away for surgery in fifteen minutes and things were getting pretty emotional for Josh and the Humphreys. They all knew that Dan would be fine, but they were worried about Josh and the fact that his body might reject the transplantation. Serena was pretty brave assuring them all that everything's going to be fine.

The time came, and nurses came and took them away leaving Jenny and Serena left there alone, waiting for any update whatsoever. Serena sensed how tensed was jenny, she was shaking her leg up and down and playing with her hands.

"So tell me about yourself, when do you have to go back to college?" asked Serena trying to take her mind off the fact that her brother and his best friend are going through a surgery.

"My break will be over in a week but I think I'm going to call my professors and ask if I could miss the first week of the new semester just to stay here and make sure Josh is okay" said Jenny " and Dan she added after a couple of seconds"

"I think it's better for you to go back and not miss any of your classes, especially since it's a new semester so you'll be lost when you go back. Josh wouldn't be leaving the hospital for a month I think and well Dan is staying here for two weeks too."

"Yeah I know, it's wise to go. But I don't know how am I going to be concentrating with my mind always thinking about them"

"So you're as attached to Josh as your brother is?" Serena knew for a fact that Jenny liked Josh, it was pretty much obvious but of course she didn't want to say anything that makes her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah he's like family you know? We're just so used to his presence, and he helped me and Dan so much. You'll get to know him better and you'll so how much of a great guy he is. Him and Dan have the strongest friendship"

"I guess if their friendship wasn't strong, Dan wouldn't be lying down on an operating room bed giving him his kidney" she said smiling.

* * *

Hours passed, with a nurse coming in every half an hour to update Serena and Jenny on their cases. Dan's kidney has been removed and he was going to be brought their soon. The same goes for Josh who just had a successful kidney transplant. Josh would have to be put in an isolated room for some time due to his weak immune system so they could only see him through glass.

Serena and Jenny were asked to leave the room so they could bring Dan in and they could come back after they were dressed properly with masks and gloves on.

Tears were running on Jenny's cheeks as she saw her brother's state. He was lying there helpless and she wasn't accustomed to see him like this at all. He was always moving, he would have the fever and sick and always moving to make sure she got everything she needed. Seeing him like this, she couldn't help but cry and weep. Serena's hand was trying to console her as much as she could but tears were starting to prick in her eyes too. Dan was unconscious and with tubes all over his body. Both of the girls decided they should probably get out since it was only permitted to be in the room for a short time.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that it's a small chapter, and probably a boring one but I had to go with the surgery fast so I can get back to the life of Dan and Serena.**

 **Will try and update fast enough.**

 **Your reviews are surely appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

"So I guess your so called scrabble skills were lost with your kidney because I can honestly tell you that you suck" Dan and Serena were sitting on his hospital bed playing scrabble. He had been there for one week and Serena would bring him a new game or a dvd everyday so they could have fun. Dan couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her, she made everything better. He didn't even care about the pain since she was there entertaining him. Scrabble was his favorite game, and playing it with Serena was his new favorite thing. Seeing her bite her lip concentrating, watching her clap her hands whenever she gets a good word, the way her eyes sparkled when she found a word; he liked everything about it. He chuckled at her joke and held her face in his hands before kissing her.

"Mmm, your kissing skills are still there though" she said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

"I need to call Jenny and ask her if she got there safe" he said while shuffling his letters trying to find a word.

"Oh I already did, she says hi. But yeah you should call her and do your brotherly duties" answered Serena.

"You called her?" he asked so confused.

"Well yes of course, we spent the last week together it's only nice of me to do it and besides she " Dan stopped her by kissing her hard and showing her how much he appreciated her little gesture. Family really mattered to Dan and Jenny was the only family he had left, Serena knew that so that's why she ensured she got along well with Jenny. Plus, the young girl was so easy to talk to. They shared a lot of things in common, especially their interests in clothing and fashion. Serena may have given up her luxurious houses and lifestyle but she still dressed like a queen and she would never give that up. Pair of stilettos still made her feel like the greatest woman in the world.

"Thank you Serena, I really appreciate everything you've done for me so far. I am truly the luckiest man in the world for having you. And I need you to know how much I appreciate you being there for me, my sister and my friend even after knowing the real reason behind me meeting you" he said them so slowly leaving no room for Serena but to believe him.

* * *

"What's with you?" asked Sandy, Serena's friend at work. Sandy and her weren't best friends, but they were good friends nonetheless. Serena's only best friend is Blair who she haven't had the chance to see in months but still talks to her almost everyday.

"What do you mean?" replied Serena.

"You look happy and you're always smiling. Either you got laid or you won the lottery"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that none of that happened. I'm seeing this amazing man" she said blushing and smiling just by the thought of him.

"Oh my god, do tell" said Sandy enthusiastically rolling her chair so that she is facing her desk.

"His name is Dan Humphrey, he's a writer, practically my age." She was about to go on when she saw Sandy's face suddenly drop. "What?"

"Dan Humphrey? Like 5 and a half feet tall, brown eyes, sharp jaw?" she said clearly disgusted.

"Yeah do you know him?" asked Serena suddenly more interested in the conversation than she was before.

"Oh yeah honey I'm really sorry to break it to you but he's doesn't deserve you. I went out on a date with him" she said and Serena instantly knew that must have been one of the times he and Josh were playing their games. She didn't want to interrupt her so she asked her to carry on and tell her all of the story. The story was exactly how Dan told her, and even though she knew it before, Serena was really irritated by her friend telling it. Suddenly she started to think of all of her girlfriends and the fact that Dan might have gone out with them once. She couldn't bear to hear her friend saying shitty things about her boyfriend. Dan wasn't at all the way she described him, she wanted to defend him, she wanted to defend him so bad. But what could she possibly say? He only done it so that his womanizer friend could get some? How does that even explains that he's not a jerk? She just nodded to her friend telling her that she's sure he changed where the words were killing her to get out.

* * *

Serena was so furious, she didn't know what's gotten into her, she doesn't remember the last time she was this angry. It's not like Dan lied to her, he was perfectly clear about what he used to do and she chose to ignore it. But just the picture of him flirting with other girls, possibly her friends, was enough to drive her mad. She was sure that more than one friend of hers would think of him as a jackass who left them after flirting with them. Why would he do something like this? Why would he leave all the girls think that Josh was a saint while in fact he was the reason of it all? She knew she had no right to confront him about it so she chose to just avoid him for the day so she texted him and told him she had to work late.

It surprised her how much she missed him, she got used to spending the afternoons with him and she already regret it not going to the hospital. Serena was afraid, she was afraid because the last time she got this attached to someone she ended up with a broken heart, she was afraid because it felt different this time. She was afraid because she was missing him even though she was only with him 20 hours ago. She didn't know what to do, Dan clearly liked her but she had no idea if it was this much, she couldn't explain her feelings toward him but she knew that she really enjoyed spending time with him and that killed her because she promised herself she wouldn't depend on someone after Rich, he last boyfriend who left her with a broken heart. Just as she was tossing on the couch thinking about it all her cell phone rang, it was Dan and it instantly brought a smile up to her face.

"Hey" she answered doing her best to hide the fact that she was sad.

"Hey, what's going on? You don't sound like yourself" He knew her, he even knew her voice to know that she was sad.

"Just a little tired, how are you? Have you been feeling better?" she asked trying to change the conversation. There's no way she could tell him what was really on her mind.

"I'm good, I missed you today you know?" his voice was so soothing and caring, it made her heart melt.

"So what are you doing?" Serena couldn't say it back. She didn't want to say it back, she wanted to let him know that she could live without him.

"My friend is here and we were just talking about you so I figured I'd call you" _He's talking with his friend about me._ "Anyway I just wanted to check in on you, I'll call you later tonight. Bye Serena" Serena answered back and they both hung up.

* * *

Serena showered and ordered Indian food, she figured that a day without Dan could pass. She didn't want to be clingy even though she wasn't mad at him anymore. She took the time to think and knew that even though he had did his trick to her friends, she could still defend him and tell them he's nothing like it. Her and Dan's relationship deserved to be worked on and she was going to be mature enough to handle some talking if there were any. She decided that she would go and tell Sandy all about it. She needed to defend Dan because he was a great guy and everyone deserved to now it. She was looking at her watch wondering when she ordered the food when she heard a knock on the door. Preparing the money, she carried herself towards the door and opened it only to be surprised by a pair of hands holding a bouquet of flowers that resembled to the ones Dan used to get her every time he came to her place.

"Hey Serena right?" said the man that was standing in front of her door. Serena nodded speechless.

"I was with Dan and he told me to go and pick those up for you. So here, have a great night." He said and took off.

Serena had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe her luck. She headed towards the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase noticing a piece of paper.

 _Hey baby, I sensed that you were sad and I figured that maybe it was because I haven't given you any flower lately. These are eleven flowers, for everyday you came into the hospital and I wasn't able to give you one. I hope these cheer you up at least a bit because all I want is for you to be happy. Dan._

She barely finished reading the paper when her cell phone rang.

"Hey beautiful." him again. Was he trying to kill her? She just wanted him to be there next to her so she could do all kind of things to him.

"Thank you Dan. It really made my day" she said not caring that he knew she was tearing up.

"It was nothing, I just hate to see you sad and I'm trying to make you feel better. Do you feel better now?" "Yes I feel much better thank you. I ordered some food and I'm waiting for it to arrive, as soon as it gets here I'm coming over. I only ordered for one though, what do you want me to get you?" she asked suddenly getting excited. She wanted to see him, she wanted to kiss him and thank him, to show him how much she appreciated him.

"Nothing. I already had dinner, just come as soon as possible I missed you so much" he replied enthusiastically.

* * *

She didn't say a thing, she deposed her bag of food on the table in his room, sat on his bed as he was waiting for her with his arms opened. She just put her arms around him and squeezed him so hard as he did the same. He caressed her hair kissing her forehead, jaw, cheeks and lips repetitively. It has only been a day and they probably hadn't missed each other this much but Dan thought Serena was sad and he wanted to be there for her, as for Serena she just felt this sudden urge to hug him, hating herself for doubting him or having mixed feeling about him in the day. They stayed like this for minutes until Dan untied himself from her and headed towards the bag she just put and opened it removing the cap off of it and feeding her a spoon earning a giggle from her.

"Come on now open up" he said pretending she was a child. She just shook her head laughing hard at his voice. "Here comes the airplane" Serena couldn't help it she laughed so hard she even had tears in her eyes.

"You're a dork" she said between laughing.

"I'm your dork now open up" he said to her until she finally opened up and he began feeding her.

That night they didn't play scrabble, monopoly or any board game nor did they watch a movie. They just sat there, talking and listing stories about themselves, getting to know each other better. Serena decided she would spend the night at the hospital knowing that it was Friday and she didn't have to work the next day, so they were talking until they both fell asleep holding each other's and waiting for the day they would be doing it in a much larger bed and a more comfortable place that they will call theirs.

* * *

 **I'm a helpless romantic and I like writing cheesy. What's wrong with that? lol**

 **Please tell me what you think, and I'm really sorry for taking time to update.**

 **Your reviews keep me going xx**


	11. Chapter 12

Fifteen days, he has been in the hospital for fifteen whole days and it couldn't get any worse. He hated the room, already memorized every corner of it, having nothing else to do. The doctor came and finally gave him the permission to go back home with him promising that he would take absolute care of himself, staying at his room and minimizing his outdoor visits. Dan couldn't be more happy about it, it felt like forever and he was glad he could finally get back home, sleep in his bed, write on his laptop and watch on his TV without the depressing surroundings. Serena was outside of the room taking care of what's left of his papers so they could sign off and head back home, and he was putting his clothes in a bag.

A knock on the door alerted him and instantly brought a smile to his face thinking it was Serena, only to be surprised by the Eva the nurse that he had grown to know in the past two weeks.

"I'm done here, you don't have to come and check on me again" he partly joked, not wanting to go through any of the tests they did to him every couple of hours.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember me at all?" she asked making him confused.

"Of course I do, how could I ever forget the face that put much needles through my skin" Dan was still joking totally oblivious of what she was talking about.

"Come on Dan, two years ago. At _Tomas Klenchini_ ?" Eva was still trying to make him remember.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Well maybe this will refresh your memories" she said as she attacked his lips holding his head so that he couldn't escape. "Do you remember now?" she said exhaling hard.

"I bet he does" _Serena. SHIT_

"Serena, I didn't do a thing. I swear she kissed me. I don't know why but she did"

"You don't know why? Two years ago, we went on a date and you left me because your uncle was sick and you had to see him without ever calling me back. I've wanted to do this for so long now, and I finally did it" she said in a sultry voice before exiting the room to leave.

"Serena, I uhh, I don't know what to say" he said honestly. What could he possibly do to explain himself? Things were pretty clear.

"You don't have to say a thing, come on let's go" she replied smiling slightly.

* * *

"So is everything you need right there?" Serena drove Dan to his place, helped him get in his bed and put everything he might need next to him so he could rest at ease. Dan was in the middle of the bed surrounded by the TV remote, a bottle of water, the medicines prescribed and a snack for when he gets hungry.

"Yeah, thank you" Dan was dying. Serena only spoke to him a little since the little encounter. He kept trying to get her to talk on their drive home but all he got from her was a one word answer, if any.

"You're welcome. I'm going to head off now" she said holding her purse and putting it on her shoulder.

"Serena"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he didn't need to tell her about what. She knew, and he hoped she would say yes.

"Not really, I can't say I'm not mad but it's not your fault. I didn't want to leave you at the hospital but now that I know that you're safe home I have to go home and be alone for a while. So just let me be with myself for the time being and I'll call you later tonight okay?" she said assuring him.

"You promise?" Dan was acting like a little kid talking his parents into going to the park or something. Serena didn't answer she just nodded her head leaving the room. Dan waited for the front door to close until he screamed his lungs out hating his luck.

Hours passed with Serena just laying on the couch thinking about everything. She felt guilty for leaving Dan on his first day back home but she needed this time alone even though it was selfish from her part. It was the second time this happens this week, the first time was after her friend telling her about Dan being a bastard and now this nurse kisses him because she didn't get the chance to do it when they were actually on the date. She knew she may be overreacting, but this time she wasn't mad. She just needed the time to think, to clear her mind off and to decide if she's willing to live with that. She knew that situations like these are bound to happen over and over again and she wanted to make sure that she's ready before complicating things more.

She liked Dan, she really did but they needed to talk about that particular situation that kept bugging her. Serena looked at her watch only to see it was already 6:30 pm. She decided that she should probably call him now, to make sure he's handling things well by himself. She held her phone to her ear waiting for him to answer.

"Hey Dan" she said calmly letting him know that she wasn't mad at him.

"Hey. How are you now?" he replied eager to see that she finally called him.

"I'm good. What about you? any pain?"

"No. Do you still hate me?" Serena hated that he was this hurt. She knew that Dan's heart was amazing and that every little thing hurt him.

"Dan I never did, I told you I just needed some time to think." She replied assuring him.

"Well then can I come up?"

"What? Come up where? Dan where are you?" she said running to the window and cursing after seeing that the Audi that she knew all too well was parked at the bottom of her building. "You stay right there I'm coming to help you" she said shutting the phone off and running downstairs.

Serena stumbled home with Dan by her side. He was pale and was sweating, which didn't surprise her knowing that the doctor specifically told them that he should not get exposed to any place that's not sterilized knowing that his immune system is still down. She laid him down running her fingers along his forehead. Dan was shifting to be in a sitting position only to be pushed down by Serena.

"What do you think you're doing? And what the hell did you think you were doing when you left the house? Dan you promised the doctor you won't do it" she said really worried about him. There was no color in his face and his lips were rather blue.

"I don't care. Serena we need to talk"

"Fine let's talk. Let's talk about how stupid you are for putting yourself at risk like that. Let's talk about you staying in the car for god knows how much time under my building! Let's talk about you not coming up for whatever reason it is." Serena was furious, he endangered himself for nothing and he doesn't seem to find any problem with that.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay in my place when you were here mad at me. When you were gone, I lost it and the only way I could relax was by driving. I don't care about my health, if I stayed in that home, I would've gone crazy so I needed to get out, and the next thing I know is that I'm there. I figured that since you promised to call me I'll come up when you do so I spent the time waiting for your call in the car. Now sorry for acting stupid but things were out of my control"

"I told you I was going to call you. You should've respected my wishes and let me calm down. You can't do this Dan, you can't put yourself at risk when the only thing I needed was to be alone." She looked at him still furious but she knew she couldn't shout knowing that he's probably hurt enough. He didn't say a word for a minute before answering.

"I like you. I like you a lot and I care about you. I'm not just spending some time with you nor am I having fun, from the day I saw you I thought about the long terms. When it comes to this relationship, I'm all in. I look at you, and I see the future, I see us together now and forever. Now I'm not trying to scare you off by saying things like these, but I needed to know what your view on this is. I'm willing to work and do whatever it takes to make _us_ happen, but if you're not, then I don't know, I have the right to know." Dan had put all his heart out. It bugged him that Serena wasn't letting him in, that she never tells him her problems, and she always runs away when a problem happen. He kept remembering the time when she was sad and whenever he asked her what was wrong she would lie and tell him she's just tired with him knowing well that it was more than that. And now, after the first real problem that encountered them, she backed away and closed herself in without leaving room for them to talk about it.

"Last week" started Serena stopping slightly but the squeeze of Dan's hand assured her to keep going

"Last week, I was telling my friend about you, and the minute I mentioned your name she tensed and began telling me what you did to her. And today, the same thing happened with that nurse. It's messed up Dan, it's messed up because now every time I want to introduce you to someone they may know you before, and they probably hate you. It's hard because walking down the streets, I look at all the girls thinking that maybe they hate you too because you did the same thing with them. I know that I told you that it was okay, and it really is, but I can't shake that feeling. I don't know how to make it go away."

"I honestly don't know what to say, I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway and there's nothing I can do to change it. All I can do is promise you that I'll never do it again, and if you want I can apologize to your friend, but I can't do anything else"

"I know that, I'll get used to it. Something you did in the past is not going to make me change my mind about you, about us. I just need some time and I need you to give me the time. I need you to stay home when the doctor asks you to, and I need you to take care of yourself for me. I want you to get better so we could do all things together, can you promise me that?" she said caressing his face and hair smiling slightly.

"Only if you promise me that we will talk everything out, that every time one of us has a problem we talk about it instead of leaving it to ourselves. Talking will make everything better, and I need you to always tell me what's going on with that beautiful mind of yours so I know what's wrong" Dan had his hands over hers and he brought her closer to his chest so she was in a laying position too, playing with her hair and kissing her once he heard her approval.

* * *

Dan spent this night at Serena, where they both slept in her bedroom happy to see that their relationship may have moved to the next level. They both expected so much of this, and they were working really hard on making it happen. If you asked Dan a year ago if he's interested in any girl, he would have laughed in your face telling you that he has no intention on ever going out with a girl let alone start a relationship with her. But it all changed, it all changed the minute Serena came into his life and suddenly made everything better by changing every aspect he had about love. He would have never imagined that he could meet a girl that would get him and make him feel the way he was feeling now. He didn't know if it was bliss or happiness or both, but he liked it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11** please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on what could happen next, I could easily end this here but if you guys would like to read more i'd be happy to write more.

Please review:)


End file.
